No More Words
by kia L Yori
Summary: Takuya Oneshot for Celestial Writer. Sequel oneshot to Celestial Writer's Digimon Frontier story. Apologies for it being so late. It's been a year since Naomi came out of the Digi-world, and she misses her friends dearly. Maybe she'll see them again.


**Celestial Writer's Oneshot - No More Words**

* * *

Dear Celestial Writer,

I'm really sorry it took me so long for this. I had to read your wonderful story a couple times before any ideas came to me. I hope your not upset, and I still need to write your other two oneshots, along with two more from other Why Me? reviewers. I hope you like it, I apologise for it being so late and really short, but it was the best I could do, I'm in a bit of writer's block for everything but Why Me?. I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless.

Apologies,  
Kia L Yori.

I stake no claim over Digimon, or related trademarks. Naomi, Sakura and Tobe are all characters belonging to Celestial Writer, to whom I owe an apology for the bad quality of this oneshot.

* * *

-  
**Naomi's POV  
**--

I looked up at the dark blue sky, the smell off burning grass filled my nose. It's the one year anniversay of the day I left the Digi-World. Its not that fact that bothers me, not that I'm back in my lousy home, in my lousy world-- No. It's not that lousy. After all, it can't get to be that bad if Takuya's in the same world. But I am bothered, not because of any of those things or the fact that I still don't have Sakura or Tobe back in this world, none of that really bothers me.

I know why they wanted to stay, why they needed to. And there is no way I could've ever changed their decision in the slightest. I was sad about it, bt it didn't bother me.

What bothered me was that it had been an entire year that I had come through, and even through our promise to stay friends in the real world, I hadn't even glimpsed them. A couple tears slid from my eyes and I squeezed them shut. I wasn't sure if they remembered me, and I had looked them up in phone books, but anytime I called the phone was busy or their parents said that they were off with their friends.

It was an Autumn evening, my Mama was watching the bonfire in my neighbours yard with my Father. I looked over. The whole neighbourhood was there, children laughing, playing and roasting marshmallows, adults chatting and drinking alcohol, teens were sitting by the fire, talking, kissing and also roasting marshmallows. I stared into the fire, seeing as I used to be Warriormon, I felt connected to all the elements now.

I meandered over to my neighbour's yards, the smoke drifting into my face for about half a minute. A couple sparks landed in my face, burning the skin they touched. Once I opened my eyes I could've sworn I saw Takuya walking down the street, but he was gone as the smoke cleared. I sighed as I sat down in front of the fire, staring into it as the warmth flooded my veins. Through my tear-stained eyes, I stared into the dull light of the fire, smelling the ashes, the burning grass, even the heat changed the smell of it. I took a deep breathe of the hazy smoke, and I coughed.

When I opened my eyes, my mind played tricks on me again. I could swear that I had been seeing someone else, but now they had been replaced with an image of my friends. Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, Takuya, Tommy and JP, sitting across the fire from me. I wasn't going to fall for it this time. They didn't even live in this part of town.

I squinted my eyes against the smoke, but still their image stayed there. All of a sudden, Takuya's image looked me straight in the eyes. I realized something right then. I realized the most important thing to me at that moment: My mind was not playing any tricks.

They were really there.

And I could've stepped through the flames right then to get to them. Instead of doing that, I stood up and walked around to them, sitting down with them as if it had been only this morning instead of a year that I had seen them. It took them a second to see who I was but in only a second, I was sharing, getting and giving hugs to everyone there.

I cried again. Not because I was sad, not because I had gotten smoke in my eyes again, but because I missed them, and now they were all here with me. I couldn't stop the tears trailing down my face, and I wasn't quite sure I wanted to either. Takuya grabbed my hand as I went to sit with them all, plopping down in the middle of Zoe and Takuya. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder, he put his hand on my waist, and we roasted marsmallows until we got tired.

We sat like that until it was time to leave, and we waved goodbye and promised to see eachother again, and I kissed him on the cheek before I went home, telling him to come over sometime.

And somehow, I just _knew_ he would.

**THE END.**

* * *

** Once again, I apologize. I'm sorry for the quality of this.**


End file.
